


Ask the Star

by Giu7ia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8018, Established Relationship, Fuuta's ranking, M/M, Yamamoto and Reborn being pervy, yamahiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giu7ia/pseuds/Giu7ia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8018 Oneshot.<br/>"There are a few things I'd like to see him wear!" said Yamamoto about his beloved Hibari. This affirmation of his just piqued his friends' and more importantly, Reborn's interest. Wanting to know what Yamamoto wants to see Hibari wear, they ask Fuuta to do a ranking for them.<br/>As Reborn smirked, he announced "Now Fuuta, let us begin..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask the Star

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually related to Fuuta's surname which is De la Stella (literally, Of the Star). I'm sorry if Fuuta's ranking conditions aren't met properly, please just overlook it. Please enjoy~

_**Ask the Star** _

 

It all started with a simple affirmation of the naive Tsuna, "Now that I think about it, I've never seen Hibari-san with something that's not the school uniforms"

The one to answer was Yamamoto, with a smooth and relaxed voice "Huh? But didn't he wear a suit and even a kinagashi in the future?"

"Stupid baseball-freak! The Tenth was talking about the Hibari of this time!" barked Gokudera at his easy-going friend, while taking out his beloved bombs.

"Gokudera-kun, put away those bombs please! Yamamoto is right, I just didn't think of the older Hibari-san" smiled apologetically the boss.

Yamamoto smiled back at his friend, and then he made an almost pouting face, as if he was thinking really hard "Hmm…but it's true. I never saw him with anything but the school uniforms…" and after saying so, he nodded to himself, contemplating what he had just said.

"I see…e-eh?! But aren't the two of you d-da-dating?" asked for confirmation Tsuna, who now enter panic-mode which made his voice even more high-pitched than it usually is.

"Ha ha well, I do think of him as my lover but it doesn't feel like we're together. I mean we're not lovey-dovey and stuff. But you know, I'm curious too. There are a few things I'd like to see him wear!"

Yamamoto now had a huge, bright, super happy smile on his face. Just thinking of his beloved boyfriend putted him in an awfully good mood.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera were happy for their classmate (thought saying that the italian was actually happy about a matter that didn't concern his boss was often an exaggeration). But now they were curious, curious to know what the rain guardian was thinking.

That day Yamamoto had practice till late (and he didn't have to say it, but later he was also meeting up with Hibari) so Tsuna and his right-hand man left, saying goodbye to the baseball player.

Since they didn't have homework for the next day, the two of them decided to just hang out at Tsuna's.

They were chatting happily when a noisy Lambo came into the room and started challenging Reborn, who was drinking his espresso.

I-Pin tagged along and Fuuta came right after in order to stop the cow-child.

As soon as the two youngest children left (Lambo was literally kicked out by Reborn while I-Pin just ran after him) the arcobaleno called out to Fuuta.

"Hey Fuuta, how about doing a little ranking for us?"

"Sure! About what?" smiled happily the boy, it was rare for him to be asked to do rankings, and whenever that happened he felt needed.

"Something that concern Yamamoto" smiled, or rather smirked the italian mafioso.

"Re-Reborn! Don't tell me you're thinking about _that?!_ "

"Oh, shut up Dame-Tsuna. You want to know it too, don't you?"

"Well, I'm curious but…no way…" Tsuna started to sweat, knowing all too well where this was going.

"Don't worry Tenth, what we hear here won't get out of there walls. And besides, it's not like that he idiot himself doesn't know about it already!" reasoned Gokudera.

"But still…privacy…" The young boss tried to retort, but he knew that if even Gokudera was in for it there was no way he could stop these two.

Seeing his student give up, Roborn lifted his fedora and looked at the scarf-wearing boy.

"Now Fuuta, let us begin…"

* * *

After Fuuta opened his book and entered that hypnotized state that he fell into whenever he did rankings, his eyes started to dull, and then stars glowed in his big childish eyes. All of these were sign that Fuuta's ranking was about to start. The little boy then announced "Top 10 ranking of what Yamamoto Takeshi wants Hibari Kyouya to wear"

_"10-A S &M suit"_  
"Eh? What do S and M mean?" asked pure Tsuna. At his question, Reborn snickered "Pfft, you're too naive Tsuna"  
"Che. That idiot, I knew he was a ma-" Gokudera was about to tell something but when his eyes met with Tsuna's big puppy-like ones, he just…couldn't. "Come on tell me! And why are you blushing Gokudera-kun?" asked Tsuna desperate.

_"9-Princess dress"  
_ "Haha…princess…" Tsuna laughed dryly…he just couldn't picture Hibari with that kind of outfit, but still he could relate with Yamamoto since he too would love to see Kyoko in a princess dress. And while a small smile adored Tsuna's lips, Gokudera just scoffed at Yamamoto's no.9 "What an idiot"

_"8-Apron"_  
"He means the one for cooking?" "That seems the case, Tenth"  
«These two don't get what  _that_ means, do they?»commented Reborn within himself.

_"7-Cat costume, with ears and tail"_  
"E-Eh?" Tsuna panicked «Does this mean that Yamamoto wants Hibari-san to be a cat!?»  
"Well that one is already a damn cat" tsked the white-haired boy.  
"Hmm, though I think that would suit him a lot" hummed Reborn.

_"6-Maid uniform"_  
"…" A small drop of sweat formed itself in Tsuna's forehead.  
"Where the hell did he even take these ideas from anyway?!" deadpanned the storm guardian.  
"Heh" smiled the arcobaleno.

_"5-Nurse"_  
"N-Nurse…he doesn't mean he female one, does he?" Tsuna asked for confirmation by looking at the other two, though he already knew the answer.  
"Let him be Tenth, he's hopeless" Gokurepa putted a hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking his head in resignation.  
"I wonder which he'd prefer…white or pink?" "Re-Reborn!"

_"4-Marinara/Sailor uniform"_  
"Erm…though they're cute…on Hibari-san it's a bit…"  
"Just what is wrong with that idiot?!"

_"3-Kimono"_  
"Oh! I have to admit that Hibari-san looks really good in japanese traditional clothes. The TYL-Hibari-san was very cool with the black kinagashi."  
"Tsk, he wasn't half-bad"  
"And he was giving off that sexy aura too…" commented Reborn, which simply made the other two fall into an awkward silence. Both couldn't deny that Hibari was good-looking, and especially his older self, but still… _sexy_ wasn't the word they would have used to describe him…

_"2-Namichuu's baseball-uniform"_  
"Hahaha well that's very Yamamoto-like" Tsuna laughed, happy that his easy-going friend didn't change even on matters like this.  
"I've always said that he was a baseball-freak!" shouted Gokudera, as if he wanted to prove to everyone that from the very start, he was right.  
"That's Yamamoto for you" simply said Reborn.

_"1-Hibari's bare skin"_  
"B-b-bare sk-skin…do-does he mean n-na-naked-!?" Tsuna blushed a burning and very deep red. Topic like  _that_  were still no good for him...  
"Tenth! There's nothing you should be embarrassed about! That idiot is to blame, he's the one who should be ashamed to even think such a thing!"  
"Hehehe…Yamamoto you truly are something else" an evil, proud smirk graced Reborn's lips.

* * *

_**Omake** _

It was already dark out, and two figured were walking Namimori's streets.

The two young men were none other than the Vongola's tops, Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi.

When Yamamoto finished training and he run to the gate, Hibari was  _"not waiting"_ for him, leaning his back against the pillar. At first Yamamoto made small talk about his day, but as Hibari answered less and Yamamoto finished what he wanted to tell, the two of them just fell into a comfortable silence.

Yamamoto wasn't sure how the  _dating_ thing worked, but he didn't dislike these quiet moments he shared with Hibari. Or rather, he liked how the two of them could spend hours without the need of actually forcing a conversation. After all the rain guardian didn't like fake things, and it just so happened that Hibari thought the same.

As they walked, Hibari stopped and a visible jolt ran through his body. As soon as his companion stopped, Yamamoto came to an halt as well. "Hey Hibari, everything alri-" the baseball player couldn't even finish his sentence that an elbow found its way to his ribs.

"Gah! That hurts. What was that even for?" asked Yamamoto as he placed a hand over his ribs and started rubbing.

As an answer, Hibari hmphed at him "Just because", and walked ahead, leaving the other boy behind.

"No way that's just mean!" cried out the swordsman.

«I just had the felling that he did something unforgivably stupid» reasoned the skylark.

Yamamoto recovered instantly and ran after the older boy. When he caught up, he looked around himself and then took Hibari's hand in his by interlacing their fingers, then he raised the other's hand and lowered his head. He placed his lips on top of Hibari's knuckles and pressed a light kiss.

This happened within a few seconds, but both felt it took much longer. Hibari watched as the other showed his affection, and for just a brief moment, his usually cold eyes softened.

Then the cloud guardian pulled his hand away, freeing it from the other's hold. This could seem insensitive and cold, but Yamamoto knew better.  
A big warm smile adored his face.

As the two resumed to walk, they both lifted their head and looked at the starry sky. And the same stars that were there a few minutes ago, now looked prettier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.  
> Whether positive or negative, please do review.  
> Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
